


A Cup of Home

by cerabi



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerabi/pseuds/cerabi
Summary: Unknowingly, she started walking towards them and reached out to pull something out of her pockets. For a brief moment, Jeongyeon felt the warmth of her life as their hands touched and she couldn’t help but be grateful. She handed Mina a handkerchief – even if she couldn’t comfort her, the least she could do was to help Mina to take away the tears that stained her beautiful face. Mina offered her own doleful smile at her, gratefully accepting. “Ah, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, cheeks flushed as she wiped her tears. “It’s delicious, it really is.”“Thank you,” Jeongyeon responded, giving her a smile, a smile that looked a little troubled and a bit sad – a smile of one who waited and believed, someone she couldn’t even remember.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A Cup of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I want to thank Minaredux on twitter for giving me the motivation and drive to finish this. It always warms my heart to see someone appreciating my work.
> 
> This is JeongMi, so don't ask for any other pairing as I specifically made it for this. Some members will only be mentioned (sadly) as it already got too long to add more scenes. All comments/kudos are welcome, and I also appreciate your output for this story so I can improve.
> 
> Lastly, I do not have a beta, so I will keep on trying to improve this bit by bit. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

I.

“Hmmmmmm, this fragrance,” a voice so familiar and yet so distant entered the shop she had been managing for a few years. Somehow, it made her heart skip a beat. Somehow, it made her remember a certain person whom she had missed dearly.

“My nose is whispering to me,” the girl chirped to one of her friends. 

“Your… nose?” another voice asked, clearly curious and amused. The person probably was entertained by the person's antics. "Are you really the same person? Did you eat anything wonky today?"

“Amazing, so she is capable of saying these things,” another person retorted, chuckling.

She couldn’t see who they were, and yet she wondered if they were new as they kept talking. The familiar voice spoke in a way that made her feel hesitant to greet them, a hand clutching her heart as she realized how long it had been. Yoo Jeongyeon was afraid, to be honest. Part of her wanted to move and see who was speaking, wanted to wish that it was her; and yet a part of her did not want her hopes up only for it to be extinguished once again – it was tiring and draining to do so, yet her heart could never give up even after all these years.

She lifted her head to look at Park Jihyo and realized that she, too, had been staring at the door. Her expression was hard to read at first, as she always kept her composure when it comes to work. But when she did finally see them clearly, her eyes widened, lips parting at the sight. Was Jeongyeon even ready? She had been waiting all this time, but she didn’t know what she needed to do to brace her wits.

With a sigh, she gathered her resolve as she saw Jihyo's shocked expression, indicating that it might really have been _that_ someone they knew and lost, someone who now unknowingly made her way back to them. Jeongyeon wanted to make sure she smiled for her, enough for her to know that she had always believed that she would return.

“Jihyo-ya,” she shouted nervously at Jihyo, using humor to keep her feelings at bay, a diversion she couldn’t allow to pass up. Her voice sounded anxious and strained even to her ear, and she only hoped no one would notice as she took her tentative steps towards them. “How many times do I have to tell you to greet our customers?”

Mina blinked, a look of surprise marring her otherwise gleeful face, widening at the sight of Jeongyeon. There was a certain familiarity in Jeongyeon's presence, as she felt her heart tug dangerously in her chest. Mina wanted to know what triggered these feelings, as she suddenly felt an intense sadness welling in the pit of her stomach. Jeongyeon smiled at them, and yet Mina couldn’t help but notice how much she might have been mirroring her own reaction – disbelief, shock, and familiarity. Unlike Mina though, with a snap of a finger, she returned to being a friendly manager, as she asked for their orders. Her smile was beautiful though, twice over.

In a heartbeat, Myoui Mina's mood suddenly plummeted to the ground. She didn’t know why, had no logical explanation of why such a beautiful woman triggered these intense feelings. She suddenly felt so hollow and lonely as she took a seat, her friends staring curiously at the sudden change of mood.

 _Why?_ Mina did not understand this feeling, and yet it was as if she had found something important – a part of a jigsaw puzzle, a part of her that had been missing, even if she didn’t know why. But she felt like it was out of her reach.

As she jotted down their individual orders, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but bite the inside of her cheeks as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. There was something different about this person, and yet there was no mistaking that s _he_ was the same person she had been waiting for all these years.

When she turned her back, it took all her willpower not to crumble apart.

Her warm brown eyes and kind smile, the way she looked at her and the way she carried herself ever so gracefully – all the memories she had of her suddenly flashed back in silent recognition. Even after all these years, Jeongyeon felt like nothing has changed. She closed her eyes as she willed her heart to still. Slowly, she returned to the counter, using it as leverage to hold her up as she left the three customers under Jihyo's care. She almost dropped whatever she was holding because she felt her legs turn into jelly.

For the first time in three years, she finally felt herself give in.

It was surreal really, to see her again. Mina was a completely different person - it was as if she was genuinely curious, but at the same time torn. She looked like she didn't know them. Somehow, it made her sad and yet, as she touched the small cups and prepared their coffee, all she could think of was how glad she was that she was here, that she was _alive_ . She concocted her drink with such tenderness and familiarity, her eyes staring down as the liquid whirled slowly into the cup. She hoped that somehow, this would give her a sense of home and would make her feel the joy she felt right now. And that if she didn’t want to talk to them, she would at least feel that it was prepared with love by people who _do_ love her and waited for her after all this time. If Nayeon and Chaeyoung were here, they would’ve been overjoyed to see her as well. 

It had been a while, Jeongyeon thought. And to see her like this opened up a dam of pent up emotions that she had kept hidden under the recesses of her heart. Somehow, she could once again feel the stab of pain from their last meeting and she clutched her chest tightly, eyes closed and mind in a whirlwind of emotions.

While thinking about this, she didn’t realize how her tears already made their way down her cheeks.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can do it for you,” Jihyo asked as she returned, her expression betraying the worry in her face. “She doesn’t look like she remembers us, and yet it may also be a façade.”

“It’s okay, I want to do it. I’ve waited all this time,” she laughed hopelessly, looking at the coffee cups as she wiped her tears. Jeongyeon knew Jihyo had good intentions, she knew the underlying message of why she didn’t want her to be hurt. 

But Jihyo didn’t know how much it brought her immense relief, as if a huge cross she always carried in her heart was suddenly removed. She thought that time had erased her prayers, and yet seeing Mina stand before her was like a wish she never knew would come true. As she loaded the cups into the tray and went out of the counter, she remembered how Jihyo stared at _her_ gravely, her eyes focused as she studied her – as if silently asking if she remembered them.

She had to smile sadly, because she thought that no matter how cruel it was for Mina to stumble here and not acknowledge them, maybe, _just maybe_ , it would be better that way. She was just happy that she was finally here with them – even just by mere presence, even if not totally, Jeongyeon would accept it.

“Sorry for the wait,” she smiled at the trio, vaguely noticing the other woman’s excited face and how their raven-haired companion anticipated her. One by one, she carefully unloaded the coffee she had painstakingly prepared into the table for them to enjoy. 

“It has a great smell,” Jeongyeon heard Mina say, as she inhaled the warm scent of coffee beans and smiled at her companions. In all the time she had been with Mina, she had never been one to take initiative - always shy and meek, always someone who was content in the background. Her eyes had a twinkle in them, the same gummy smile appearing as she took her cup. Maybe, time had done well to make her happier. Her companions gently picked up their respective cups and did the same, relishing the inviting aroma with appreciation.

There was something in this coffee which Myoui Mina found precious. It smelled of roasted beans and citrus, along with a floral scent that sent her heart beating with the air of nostalgia. Somehow, she felt like after all these years of searching, all these years of pining for the perfect blend, she might have finally found it.

Hirai Momo stared in wonder as she took her first sip, reveling in delight. It interrupted Mina's thoughts while she waited patiently for her feedback. “Whoa, it’s delicious!” Momo stared wide-eyed at her cup, seemingly overjoyed.

The other one, Minatozaki Sana laughed, patting her on the shoulder. “It’s a bull’s eye! and Mi-tan's sense of smell is so good. Right?”

Mina beamed gratefully at her companions and then stared at her own cup, marveling at her reflection in the dark liquid. As she lifted it up and took the first sip, a plethora of emotions overcame her. The coffee tasted complex as the fusion of its qualities melded in his mouth – it was sweet and fruity, rich and warm; qualities that exploded in her tongue. Somehow, it felt like she was closer to who she really was after tasting it. And _oh god_ , the emotions given on how it was prepared – she could feel them in his heart, could imagine the manager’s movements as she made the blends. It felt warm and gentle, like someone welcoming you back after a hard day’s work. The scent was so inviting that it drew her towards it, towards a warmth she had missed, but could not quite understand. Mina could feel great warmth and longing mixed with the taste, as if someone had been waiting and finally welcomed her after a long day. 

She felt like she found herself as she finally, _finally_ realized how fruitful years of searching for this blend had been. It felt like she was welcomed _somewhere_ after years of being lost and tears quietly rolled down her face at the notion. The coffee _did_ taste like home. 

“Ahaha, yeah it’s good,” Sana's eyes suddenly looked worried. “Mi-tan, are you okay?”

Jeongyeon heard them admiring how tasty the coffee was and the sound of the woman's tone from where she watched near the counter. She smiled at Jihyo in silent reassurance and Jihyo just gave her a reassuring smirk and pat on the shoulder, trusting she could handle her own as she went back to work. Jeongyeon was happy and proud that they loved it, because she did pour her heart out in making it.

“Y-yes, it’s strange,” Mina stammered, head down as she stared at her cup. “I wonder what this is.” 

Was she _crying?_

It felt bizarre, and yet it suddenly warmed Jeongyeon's heart to know that somehow, they were still alive somewhere in Mina's own. She was happy to know that her feelings reached Mina – that even if she didn’t remember, they were undeniably still a part of her.

It was enough, really. She could live with that. After all, they lived in very different worlds.

Unknowingly, she started walking towards them and reached out to pull something out of her pockets. For a brief moment, Jeongyeon felt the warmth of her life as their hands touched and she couldn’t help but be grateful. She handed Mina a handkerchief – even if she couldn’t comfort her, the least she could do was to help Mina to take away the tears that stained her beautiful face. Mina offered her own doleful smile at her, gratefully accepting. “Ah, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, cheeks flushed as she wiped her tears. “It’s delicious, it really is.”

“Thank you,” Jeongyeon responded, giving her a smile, a smile that looked a little troubled and a bit sad – a smile of one who waited and believed, someone she couldn’t even remember.

::::

Maybe it was how she carried herself or how she spoke to Mina. Maybe it was how much she loved her coffee, or how comforted Mina felt by her presence.

Whatever the reason was, it made Myoui Mina keep coming back to Seoul Cup.

There was a certain familiarity to it, a certain nostalgia that consoled her. She had never thought that a place would have such a profound effect that would leave her yearning.

But it did.

Mina went back for a second time, then a third and onward. She did this when she was stressed and had to get away, choosing the solace provided by the café. After her last encounter with that jerk, it shook her to the core. Mina chose to take refuge in the café and there, she was able to appreciate the manager’s kindness the most – she even told her that she could read as much as she wanted whenever she would visit. 

There was something about her that made Mina's heart skip a beat.

Mina didn’t know if it was her kindness or her gentle disposition. She didn’t know if it was the way she made her coffee exquisitely or the way she spoke to Mina with such familiarity. Or was it because she felt like she reminded him of someone? She really didn’t know.

All she knew was that she was beautiful, that her eyes had this certain charm in them that drew her in. They had a maturity in them, like they belonged to a person who had experienced a lot in life and yet chose to smile. Mina loved talking to her – she would always let Mina ramble, was always willing to listen about her day. So today, on her day off, she was back in Seoul Cup, her heart looking forward to meeting her once again.

The CEO walked briskly, maneuvering the busy street with such ease until she saw the familiar sign. She took off her coat and entered, surprised to see the manager sitting in one of the tables, her eyes wistful as they looked down on her coffee. She was wearing her familiar apron, both of her hands firmly wrapped around the cup she was holding. Mina found the sight precious, because she rarely saw her in this state, let alone see her contemplative look – yet she felt like she wanted no more than to talk to her.

There was no one around as it was still quite early. She seemed not to have noticed Mina quietly entering inside the café as well so she cleared her throat, gently snapping the manager out of her reverie as she attempted to stand up. 

“Ah, no, don’t worry about it,” Mina muttered timidly, putting both hands on her shoulders to usher her to get back on her seat. “I just thought I’d rouse you from your deep thoughts.”

Mina gave her a nervous smile, scratching the back of her head. She didn’t know if what she did was right, wishing that the manager wouldn’t get angry at her. She stared at her in wonder, her cheeks tinted with a pink blush as she realized what just occurred.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, returning Mina's smile, “I didn’t think you’d come by the shop this early. Usually, you’d drop off during afternoons.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mina chuckled, sitting next to her, “It’s my day off. I thought I’d drop by before it gets busy.” 

The manager gave her a crooked smile that brought an air of nostalgia to Mina. She just wanted to cheer her up though, and seeing that it worked made her feel a little bit better. _Hopefully, it did._

“I’d get you your usual if you want?” the manager offered, standing up once again. 

“Only if you’d join me,” Mina grinned playfully. The manager gave her a crooked grin in response, eyes crinkling. She made Mina’s heart skip a beat, made her feel better than the already good day. 

A few minutes later, she came back with another tray of coffee and sat beside her. Mina thanked her for the cup and they started talking about her job and her love for books. It was quite easy to talk to her about it, even though she didn’t know her that much. Mina didn't know why she felt like a rambling idiot when it came to her, but the manager never failed to listen to her antics. Mina told her about being friends with a rumbustious bunch, that she hadn’t been in the job for long but she was happy where she was.

Somehow, she also noticed the seemingly distant look in the manager's eyes as she listened to her stories, along with the sad, crooked smile that never dared leave her lips. And yet, she listened to her attentively anyway and asked questions when necessary.

“This coffee is amazing,” she chuckled as she took a sip, looking at the books. “You know, I’ve been touring coffee shops around the city for as long as I can remember.”

Mina looked down on her reflection solemnly, smiling as she finally told her about her pastime. She didn’t know why she wanted to tell her this, but she at least wanted to give her reassurance that this had been her favorite so far – nothing else came close actually. “It has always been my hobby, but lately I stopped after I found your shop. I never saw a coffee shop that displayed lego and books.”

The manager’s smile brightened a little at her comment and there was a hint of sparkle returning in her eyes as she stirred her coffee, “We wanted to make sure that everyone who visited felt at home, that’s what this café meant for us.”

“Is there a history to that?” Mina asked curiously, her focus shifting to her. 

The manager looked at her thoughtfully and smiled before turning her attention back to her cup. There was a certain sadness in her gaze that caught her off-guard and made her stomach churn. “This cafe is a place to return to, for people who are lost who want to go back. Building lego is the hobby that I used to share with someone. The books and puzzles were also our favorite.” Well, _hers._

“We want customers to be able to relax and spend time with the people they bring.” Mina didn’t know what she went through, could probably never offer her the comfort she needed. But she was probably waiting for someone and her heart somersaulted at the thought. Even so, she reached out to her and squeezed her hand, surprising her. Even if it was to offer just a little comfort, she’d do it just to see the pretty manager smile. “Thank you for building it for us. I love building lego and puzzles as well.”

It was when she said that, that Jeongyeon, the manager of Seoul Cup, realized how much Mina still meant to her. She gave Mina a smile, trying to hold back tears as she squeezed back, bowing her head. It made all her and Jihyo's hard work in building Seoul Cup worth it. It also made her feel like her stomach was crawling with butterflies. Mina's touch was warm and gentle, just like how she used to be. But it was her kind smile that made her want to tear up because nothing else mattered more to her at the moment.

She wanted no more than to tell her about the said person, about how much she meant to her. And yet, her throat was parched and unable to speak words, like always. She promised herself that she would learn to let Mina go, be content that she was happy where she was. 

She did not want to thrust her again into their world, having been burnt at the consequences of what it did to her. Back then, Jeongyeon was unable to save her, was unable to do anything at all to bring her back. And now that she found her, all she wanted was to watch from the distance as she lived her life – watch her wear a gummy smile as her eyes lit up, watch her enjoy the books she used to love. It was her wish and had always been her wish to see Mina happy.

And yet, her heart screamed for her to remember – to remember them, to remember her. She wanted Mina to recall the moments they spent together, wanted Mina to remember her promise to her. Her heart cried silently, with no one there to notice.

“Mina-unnie?” a confused little voice appeared from the doorway connecting the café to somewhere else. She was holding a paper filled with colors in one hand, and crayons in the other.

“MINA-UNNIE!” The child looked confused and dropped her belongings, running towards her.

She gave her a hug around the waist, delightful giggles filling up the room. Mina was stunned and confused at the gesture, but couldn’t quite turn the girl away. “Mina-unnie, you’re back! I missed you.”

“Who are you?” Mina asked, her heart beating at a whirring pace.

“Chaeng-chaeng, go back up please,” Jeongyeon begged, walking towards the girl with haste as she tried to pull her off Mina.

“But Mina-unnie is here, I want to talk to her,” the girl whined, looking at Jeongyeon. The latter looked directly into Mina's eyes and bowed in apology for the child’s antics, pulling her away swiftly from Mina. “Unnie, let’s play again soon.”

As Jeongyeon made sure that they were out of Mina’s hearing range, she looked at Jihyo who was just on her way in, asking for help. The latter looked alarmed but went to the counter at a hurried pace.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Jeongyeon squatted down to her level as both her shaky hands caressed the child’s face. “That isn’t Mina-unnie okay?”

Chaeyoung frowned at her, her frustration showing. “But she IS Mina-unnie, she has a picture in our room. I want to talk to her!”

“No, no, look at me baby,” Jeongyeon said, looking directly at the vexed child. “Look at me.”

When Chaeyoung finally looked at her, her eyes were brimming, Jeongyeon hugged her, her heart breaking at the sight. “I want to talk to Unnie.”

Jeongyeon’s heart broke at the sound of her sobs, holding her tightly as she tried to escape from her grasp. “Why don’t you let me talk to Unnie… why.”

“Chaeng-chaeng, _we can’t_ .” Jeongyeon’s croaked, “I know, I want you too, but _we can’t_.”

She’d love for her to play with her unnie, for them to talk again. She’d love for her to tell her bedtime stories, to sing her a lullaby, like she used to.

She’d love for them to go on a picnic again, for Chaeyoung to laugh as she used to around Mina. But Jeongyeon could only hold her and wish things were different as her heart shattered ever so slowly with the child’s sobs.

::::

When Mina finally said goodbye, Jihyo went out and walked towards Jeongyeon, who used the nearby countertop to steady her wobbly legs. It was hard for her to continue this whole charade, she knew. Never in a million years had Jihyo dreamt of a reunion such as this, much more for Mina to suddenly keep popping up as much as she wanted. Jihyo knew it hurt Jeongyeon to look at her only at a distance, even if all she wanted was to wish for her happiness.

“A part of me always hoped for her to remember,” Jeongyeon told Jihyo, dark eyes glazed in silent reminisce. When Mina told her those words today, it was as if something snapped inside her. “How selfish am I that all I wanted for her was to be happy, and yet I also wanted us to be included in that happiness?”

It was the first time Jihyo held her like this in her arms, and it was the first time Jeongyeon leaned into the touch. Jihyo didn’t have any words to give, any reassurance that she thought would help. She hoped that somehow, even if Mina didn’t remember, even if she would never remember – they would find each other again.

Jeongyeon did build a home for Mina to return to, after all.

::::

* * *

II.

There was this thing about saying goodbye – you’d think it would be easy to let go, once you have made up your mind. But the reality was that it was far from it and you could only wish that you didn’t have to, that the circumstances were different. That’s what Myoui Mina thought as she stared at Seoul Cup at seven in the morning. The cafe wasn’t even open, she just wanted to drink in the sight of the place she once dreamed of along with someone.

She wanted to see it one last time, to give her heart a bit of peace at least and find a bit of strength as she finally attempted to move away. With a sigh, she touched the signboard of the beloved café where she once found solace and smiled sadly. The wood felt a little rough with the touch, a bit of paint peeling off and some splinters managing to show. It was an establishment that was built upon the love and hope of a person whose wish was for a loved one to come back – no matter who she had become, no matter who she was. Had Mina known it was her all along before she regained her memories, she would have been stunned.

She inhaled the scent of coffee beans – of some citrus and vanilla, of the powdery smell of cocoa. She inhaled the smell of old wood and books that lingered even in front of the coffee shop. He inhaled the scent of _home_.

_“Maybe one day we can set up a shop.”_

Mina gazed at the shop hungrily, yearning for the moment where she would’ve been able to live and spend time with them as _herself._ Mina would have been able to help _her_ , would have done everything in her power to keep that crooked smile on her face. She could imagine herself tending to the shop – she would have been the one to wake up early to open it, she would have been the one serving coffee as she took orders.

But no, she wasn’t able to do that.

Her heart ached as she remembered why this café was built – for _her_ to return to, as Yoo Jeongyeon hoped Myoui Mina would one day come back to them. She believed Mina would return. How sad was that – that all she wanted was to be free, all she wanted was to make sure everyone she cared about would be happy, that she herself would be happy – and life couldn’t even grant her any of that but opted instead to make her forget about everything? 

Yet, Jeongyeon was still there, her eyes hopeful even though they were always a little sad as she waited and waited.

And waited.

In a cruel twist of fate, she _did_ come back. And yet Mina didn’t remember her, she didn’t remember anything about them – not their kindness, not their warmth, not their names. Now she knew why Jeongyeon looked so sad that day when she first saw Mina again, now she knew why Jeongyeon had that gaze on the very first time that they talked.

She had failed her, she always had. And if she found out about her plan, it would hurt Mina to see her hurt or be angry, it would hurt Mina to see her be anguished to know she might never come back. Mina did not want her to get hurt, did not want her to suffer any more than she already had.

“You haven’t visited here for some time,” a curious voice, tainted with a bit of sadness and hope suddenly spoke softly in the distance. “Are you waiting for the café to open?”

Mina turned around in surprise, her mind barely registering the thought that she would see her this early. She was wearing some casual clothes and an old hoodie she recognized, one hand holding a plastic of what looked like groceries or something as she walked towards her. Mina’s heart skipped a beat, perplexed that life once again wouldn’t let her go easily.

She gave her an awkward smile and looked at the ground. “N-no, I was just passing by and it just happened that the café was close and I was hit with nostalgia.” Mina hoped Jeongyeon wouldn’t see through her.

“Is that so? Would you like coffee then before you go?” Jeongyeon’s eyes were a bit hopeful that it pained Mina to say no, but she knew she needed to get away before she lost her conviction. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to go soon; I need to finish work.”

How she wished she could tell her that she remembered, that she still cared for her. How she wished she could tell her that she was still here, that all she wanted was for her to be happy. How she wished he could ask for her forgiveness, for leaving her and causing her pain. Life was twisted, she knew, and yet on the back of her mind, she still wanted to experience being close to her once more. 

Mina knew he could never do that now.

“Oh, that’s sad,” Jeongyeon’s eyes were a little downcast, but she gave Mina a smile as she inched a little closer that they were now standing in front of each other. “I hope you pass by soon on your day off.”

“I’ll try,” Mina muttered. She wished she could, but she didn’t belong here anymore. Not anymore.

The manager’s eyes widened a bit and she sighed, walking towards her. She gently stroked the hair that covered a part of her face away and beamed. The action stunned Mina that she was so still because of the touch. “Your hair had grown a bit longer.”

Those words, her actions – it was as if she could feel her pain, her suffering and mostly, her hurt. The gesture was simple, yet it was as intimate as it gave the comfort that she needed, _wanted_. It was only Jeongyeon who could do this, through simple and clear-cut actions that lasted only for a few seconds, but had the ability to render her speechless.

“I’ll be waiting then. Chaengie and Tzuyu would also like to see you again, she loves spending time with you.”

“Tell them both that I miss them too.”

“Sure will.” When Mina smiled and nodded, it was Jeongyeon’s indication that Mina would be alright. Jeongyeon moved past her and started walking back towards the café.

“Manager,” she shouted, gathering her wits. This was the only time she could do this, the only time she would be able to.

Jeongyeon turned around to meet her gaze, her piercing dark eyes gazing into her soul. “Thank you.”

It was her only chance, her only means to say goodbye. She hoped it would reach her, hoped that she would be able to see the sincerity and feelings hidden behind those two words.

But as she thought, she could never move away from her after all.

::::

* * *

III. 

“Why did you leave me? Why did you have to change?”

_Why._

Mina could feel her voice breaking with every word that came out of her mouth. All of her loneliness, all of her heartbreak – they have now been thrusted with force into the punch she had jabbed in Jeongyeon's face. 

She wished it wouldn’t have to be like this, wished that they would’ve met again under other circumstances. As her memories returned, she couldn't process the world properly, alone and vulnerable. Mina knew Jeongyeon had been suffering, carrying the burden of knowing alone after all this time. All Mina wanted was to tell her was that she was still here, that she was here now, that she had been waiting for Jeongyeon – that she remembered. And yet she had spilled all her anger and resentment of the world in her face, as the other just accepted it.

She almost didn't want to hear it anymore – the voice that was deeply entwined with sadness, the voice of a soul who had been longing for her to remember. She didn’t want to, because she had no idea if she could ever blame Jeongyeon.

There was always the lingering feeling of guilt, of not being strong enough to prevent this, and of not being there for her. And yet there was also the lingering feeling of betrayal - of being abandoned, of not being saved by her, of not remembering. It wasn’t even Jeongyeon' fault, she knew. Jeongyeon who had always looked after others more than herself, Jeongyeon who sacrificed a lot just to be with her. Every day, her regret would eat her as she realized what she had lost all this time. The last time she saw her had been nothing but warmth.

It was then when she realized once again what she had lost, and what she was about to lose once more.

She mourned the fact that she would lose Jeongyeon entirely now, her whole being enveloped with despair and solitude that continued to feast on her soul. Had she been strong enough then maybe, Jeongyeon would have still been there with her – maybe they would have built the café together. She wouldn’t have to see Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's sad and lonely eyes that lit up when she saw Mina again, only to be disappointed by the fact that she couldn't remember – wouldn’t have had to relive her helplessness now that she remembered.

It was always heartbreaking to see loved ones suffer – no one deserved this – not Jeongyeon, not Chaeyoung, not Tzuyu, not anyone really. And it was all because of her.

If it wasn’t for that day, she would also never have had to experience being torn apart from this person she loved.

Where did those kind, gentle eyes go to? Where did her smile disappear to? What did they do to her that she had to change and burden herself more with everything that wasn’t even inside her control? 

But how could she even think of saving Jeongyeon from it, when she herself was miserable? Mina wished she could wash away all the pain, all the misery and erase these feelings.

But she knew the answer – she couldn’t because Jeongyeon wouldn’t have allowed her now after what she had done, and it pained her in every possible way.

Tears fell from her eyes as she held onto Jeongyeon's jacket, clutching it tightly. All her regret had pooled into these tears she had tried to keep at bay all this time, all the feelings she had wanted to say spilling their depths into her eyes.

She gritted her teeth to control the intensity of her sobs. Mina had held onto Jeongyeon's promise – a promise that said that she wouldn’t leave her alone, a promise that she had valued more than she thought of. She was tired of having to live this kind of life just because of how the world worked.

And yet, with her words, Mina was able to find solace and acceptance on who she was – a person whom Jeongyeon deemed worthy of living. It pained her that the circumstances have changed, that should she let her go, she was afraid she would never see her again - just like last time. 

All she wanted was to have her back.

All she wanted was to be saved by her.

“It didn’t have to be like this,” she muttered, mostly to herself as she let go. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces as she realized what she had done. Helplessly, she walked away. 

Mina's footsteps were slow and heavy as she wished she could turn back to tell Jeongyeon to stay with her, to return. But she had already stammered words that were meant due to her frustration, had already done a damage so severe. She wished she didn’t, wished that she told her instead that all she wanted was to come back. 

Didn't Jeongyeon build a place for her to return to? Didn't she always keep the scarf that Mina crafted for her? Then why did she do this? She wanted just to disappear.

So Mina walked away – away from the bridge that had brought them together at last, away from the person whom she had tried to reach out to but only succeeded in hurting once more, her heart beating as loudly as the sound of her tears.

::::

_“What’s wrong?” Mina asked, bringing Jeongyeon back to the present. She was staring at her with such kind and worried eyes that melted her heart. All Jeongyeon could do was give her a warm smile as she took her hand with hers._

_Mina always knew when there was something amiss, always knew when she had been keeping something from her. With a sigh, she squeezed her hand. “I was thinking of the future,” Jeongyeon said solemnly, eyes staring at the ceiling as she contemplated._

_It was the utter truth though. Prior to this, Jeongyeon had no idea what she wanted to happen, how she wanted things to turn. All she knew was that she had things she wanted to protect, people whom she wanted to be happy. But right now? She also wanted to make sure she had a plan – to pave a path to the future where her loved ones would be happy and whole._

_Mina observed her, her eyes locked into her as she waited for her to continue. She could see the insecurity that clouded her thoughts, the fear of what could happen in the future. “To be honest, I am not sure if I can do this, or how things will go from here,” Jeongyeon’s gaze shifted to hers as he enveloped her into her hug, drawing strength on her presence, “but I want to try my best.”_

_“What if we build a shop? We can actually save for it with our jobs. A coffee shop will be nice.”_

_“But don’t you want more?” Jeongyeon asked, looking directly in Mina's eyes._

_“It’s your dream, just imagine what it could look like,” Mina giggled, “of course there has to be books and lego and puzzles.”_

_Jeongyeon chuckled. “You’ll be crying if you lost a piece, too risky.”_

_“We can always buy again,” Mina responded, pouting. Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow and just shrugged._

_“But I’d want that, a coffee shop you and me built, you being the manager while I make the coffee. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu can play with the puzzles or contribute artworks.”_

_“Dahyun can be a manager with me, she will make everyone laugh with her antics.”_

_“Of course.” Jeongyeon leaned in and kissed her forehead, willing her feelings to be known by Mina. In these moments, her words were never enough to tell her what Mina meant to her, but being able to express it by pulling her close to her and just being with her – she hoped that it would be enough to tell her that she was and will always be there. That more than anything, what she wanted was to make sure all the love Mina had given would be reciprocated by her, and as best as she could._

_There was still a huge insecurity hidden in the depths of Mina’s eyes – something she always tried to mask. The fact that she didn’t think of herself as such before, the fact that she still thought she was nothing, hurt her. But here she was, planning for a future that made Jeongyeon’s heart skip a beat, to know that Mina wanted this too. Because Mina was more than humane – her kindness, her strength, and her compassion always shined through her, always set her apart. It never left and it never vanished from the time Jeongyeon met her until the time she became a part of her dysfunctional family._

_She couldn’t bear the thought of Mina looking down at herself because all she wanted was for her to look up and see how wonderful she was, how much difference she made in her life. Jeongyeon tilted her chin up so that she would look at her and gaze at the depths of the windows of her soul, allowing her to see the honesty hidden in them. Here was a person who deserved the world, a person who needed to accept how beautiful she was, how humane she felt, how real she was in her arms. Their eyes met and unspoken words were uttered as Jeongyeon smiled._

_Jeongyeon kissed the crown of her head– allowing herself to indulge in Mina’s presence, to make her feel that she was thankful she existed. Mina gave her a light, gave her warmth when all she could feel was the unrelenting cold and hollowness in her heart._

_All because she existed, because she was here._

::::

* * *

IV.

"Hi Ms. CEO," Nayeon chuckled, making Mina blush as she took a seat in front of hers.

"I'm just Mina," she squeaked in response, earning a grin from the older girl. 

"How is just Mina doing then?"

A small smile appeared on Mina's lips at the endearing tone Nayeon had. It had been years but the girls had only shown her warmth. "Getting by. Work is really busy and people are a headache."

"Well, our just Mina had become huge and did so well," Nayeon smiled proudly.

"And you guys look really good as well. Chaengie has grown up a lot in the last 3 years."

"Chaeyoung never stopped asking about you and always told us she does her best at school to show you." Nayeon's eyes were full of warmth at the mention of Chaeyoung. “Dahyun is now in med school.”

"is she?" Mina's eyes caught Nayeon's. Chaeyoung and Dahyun always held a really good chunk of her heart even then, and it was reassuring to know that the young girls never forgot about her even after she left. 

Nayeon confirmed, "Chaeyoung is everyone's baby. And Dahyun is making us unnies proud."

"She is," Mina agreed, the warmth pooling on the pit of her stomach as she remembered the old times. "I just remembered when Chaengie was always trying to fit between me and Jeongyeon when it is time to sleep. She'll have a huge grin on her face whenever she succeeds. Sana and Momo would love them."

Nayeon's eyes lit up with her story. "Did you know that Chaeyoung almost drove Jeong crazy one time because she wanted those expensive pens and Jeong forgot her wallet even though she knew she was going to buy a gift?"

"Really?" Mina could imagine the scene - a panicked Jeongyeon trying to calm down a disappointed child who did not want to leave the store without the pens. She could imagine her trying her best to calm Chae down by stroking her hair or telling her they'll come back for it and she was pretty sure it would have been difficult to make Chaeyoung budge.

"Yes. And Jeongyeon was so scared that Chaeng would cry because of her mistake that she begged Jihyo to come to the store. In the end, they waited 3 hours for Jihyo before they were able to go home."

"It's so them," Mina smiled. It was easy to imagine the scene, it was also easy to see what Jeongyeon was willing to do for Chaeyoung. Nayeon, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon were always chaotic, but it had always been a part of their charm.

"Really, Jeongyeon is so scatterbrained in the worst times. Chaeng-chaeng was really happy to show it to Tzuyu though." The two of them laughed fondly at the thought. Jeongyeon had always been the most organized person, but there were instances where she always forgot things without a list.

"But Mina, Jeongyeon never had it easy." Nayeon stared beyond the glass walls that encased the restaurant. She asked to meet Mina in a place that was far from the cafe after figuring out that there would be no end to this should they not intervene.

Mina stayed quiet, mindlessly stirring her hot coffee as the winds blew mercilessly outside, signaling the impending return of the winter cold. Her heart was beating erratically inside her chest, lungs starting to gasp for air.

"She never wanted to make those choices, but those were the only ones left and she did not want to take a risk," she muttered. 

"I know," Mina whispered, her heart breaking at the sound of Nayeon's words. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She understands," Nayeon smiled sadly, sipping from her cup. "Jeongyeon feared what will happen once you recover your memory and thought that it will be best just to let you be happy." 

"I don't deserve her." Mina closed her eyes and bowed her head, the pain of what she did coming back to haunt her.

Nayeon took her hands in hers, which were balled into fists in her lap and stroked them lightly. "Minari, the one who saved Jeongyeon, was you."

::::

* * *

V.

"I've never changed," Jeongyeon all but whispered, her face downcast, her voice a little shaken.

She was sitting in front of the cafe's counter, still in her apron. There were cups that lay abandoned in the corner, coffee beans still scattered around the small container. 

Mina's heart skipped a beat, and for a second, she thought it stopped as she sat beside her. Slowly, she put a hand on her chest, a whirlwind of emotions spinning on her mind.

"Back then, I had no other choice," she continued, eyes glued to the counter as she fiddled with her thumbs. The bruise in her cheek was still visible, Mina thought, and it hurt her to know she caused her this much pain. "You were dying and I couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for him offering to pay for all the operation in exchange for the promise that I won't bother you again, I could have lost you."

Jeongyeon's voice cracked, the pain of those moments fresh in her mind. "Nayeon, Jihyo and I did our best, but it wasn't enough. I've never felt so helpless and desperate. So I did what I must, even if it meant I had to extinguish my own happiness."

Mina could see the small droplets landing on the marble top and her heart ached, fingers curling into a fist as they laid on top of the counter. "I don't regret the choices I've made because it had always been for you."

There was a sad chuckle, and a small smile as she nodded her head that Mina couldn't help but bite back a sob at the painful tone of her voice. "I've always chosen you. And if that choice meant that I could save you the way it did now - I'd choose it again even if my heart would shatter to a million pieces."

"Jeongyeon-ah," Mina stammered through her tears. "Why did we have to turn this way?"

A warm hand enclosed hers, gentle and tender at its touch. It sent shivers down her spine and gave reassurance as it wrapped around hers. "Because I love you."

Mina finally looked at her warm chocolate eyes - the same eyes that showed her how to live, the same ones that had wrapped around Jeongyeon's fingers. She nodded at her statement, it was plain and simple, but the message was in itself what she needed to hear and accept. "I didn't want to lose you."

She was still the same as ever, Mina thought, finally looking down at the hand whose thumbs continued to brush hers reassuringly. Years had passed and the world had changed, but Jeongyeon's warmth didn't. 

"When I started remembering everything, I thought I would never recover," Mina stammered, her voice gentle against the crisp air. "I felt lost, betrayed - I felt like I didn't know who I was."

She remembered the feeling of betrayal - the heavy feeling of seeing Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung holding hands while going to the park together and her not being included. She remembered the hurt she felt because Jeongyeon and the others knew her past, but never really tried to tell her.

Mina sighed deeply. Jeongyeon was too good for this world, too good even for her. It was embarrassing, what she did to her. "I'm sorry."

Jeongyeon wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer, resting her chin on the crown of her head. 

There was always a physical stab when you remember someone - it was as if a heart that was stuck in a cage tried to do a backflip and failed, as if your heart recognized a missing piece of itself and wouldn't stop crying for a loss it couldn't let go.

And no matter how much she wanted to forget, no matter how she tried - she couldn't, both in heart and mind. That's what happened when someone felt love for a person, no matter what kind.

That was what Mina always felt whenever she saw her.

The whiff of Jeongyeon's scent brought unparalleled nostalgia, the look in her eyes sent Mina yearning for the days that they were together - to see her laugh, talk and smile; to see Jeongyeon chastise Mina for being an idiot or curse her because Jeongyeon felt strongly about something. Mina didn't know how they had to turn like this, why it had to be this way. 

It broke her - all of her.

And so Mina held Jeongyeon tightly - trying hard not to fall, trying hard not to cry and beg her to return. 

Mina could see confusion in her eyes, as well as fear, even in Mina's stupor. Mina clenched and unclenched her fist, wanting to tell her everything and nothing at the same time as she turned away and then looked back only to stare at the depths of Jeongyeon's eyes. 

Mina wanted to run away from this scene, wanted to turn away and never look back because she was ashamed to face any of the people she knew, especially her.

But instead, Mina hugged her - tightly.

"Jeongyeon, please," Mina choked, trying to will herself not to cry. "Don't leave me again."

Mina was scared as soon as the words left her lips - scared to be rejected as she realized what she had done. In a moment of vulnerability, she gave her all the feelings she had kept in her heart by muttering those broken words. Mina worded her fears and hopes all at once, gave Jeongyeon her longing even though she wasn't worth anything at all. Mina felt that maybe she didn't deserve anything good in this world.

But then, Jeongyeon returned the hug just as much, in quiet understanding - silent as her hands shook from the moment that just passed. A warmth without judgement, a small fire that lit Mina with hope in her tired heart.

::::

Had it been too long since Jeongyeon held Mina like this? She couldn't even remember if she did. Her hands trailed Mina's serene face as she slept soundly in her lap. Jeongyeon couldn't even remember seeing Mina look this peaceful, her soul always plagued by all sorts of problems and misery that consumed her.

Jeongyeon trailed her chin going up to her cheeks, the pads of her thumbs grazing through smooth, unblemished skin. It landed into a mop of hair that she tucked away so it wouldn't block her tranquil expression. Seeing Mina like this clenched her heart - her face had a child-like gleam in it, as if time had allowed her to rest from all her demons. Mina's brows were not furrowed and her muscles were relaxed, contrary to how she always was recently when Jeongyeon saw her with eyes devoid of life.

Jeongyeon's heart ached for her - a person who deserved so much but couldn't find her own worth. If only things were a little different, then maybe she could show Mina how much she had done for Jeongyeon - or how she brought so much life and happiness in her world.

Mina was a person who held so much kindness in her heart and soul despite being in a world full of chaos, a person who felt so much pain that sent her into spirals of fits as she fed off her loneliness. She was a person with so much love to give, and yet did not allow herself to be loved just as much - because Mina felt she was never enough for anything, nor does she amount to anything. 

As it had always been.

Jeongyeon didn't know how they arrived here, but she knew in her heart that no matter how much Mina would try to turn away, she was still Mina - the person who showed her a reason to live, the person she loved. 

And Jeongyeon accepted her, all of Mina - her darkness and light, her grief and loneliness, sadness and anger. Because when people thought things shouldn't work out anymore, when people think that giving up was the only choice because the person was too far gone, she chose to believe - as Mina did for her a long time ago.

And no matter what, she would believe in Mina and would continue to show her, her worth.

Her eyes stirred and Jeongyeon couldn't help but smile at the thought that Mina finally stopped running away. "Hey," she whispered, the pads of her hand running gently through her dark locks.

Mina was in disbelief as she became aware where she was, her eyes scanning Jeongyeon's. She let out a breath, the corner of her lips turning into a small smile. "Hey," she said huskily. 

Mina's eyes stared at hers questioningly, as if asking why Jeongyeon was still there. She wanted to answer that this was her home and that Mina was the one invading, but pushed the thoughts out of her head as she realized how vulnerable Mina looked, how her eyes reflected the pure, honest question she held in her heart.

Instead, Jeongyeon leaned down slowly and kissed the crown of her head tentatively, Mina's warmth sending shivers down her spine.

"Because you are worth it," Jeongyeon said.

::::

Jeongyeon had always known that when Myoui Mina started avoiding the cafe, it was because a part of her had shattered and broken. 

It was as if someone finally opened her eyes from the things she had tried to suppress, as if one ripped open a mirror to reveal the kind of person she really was in her eyes - undeserving. 

She could feel it, from the way Mina stared at the distance, eyes glazed and in pain. Whenever someone snapped her out of her reverie, her reaction would be as if someone saved her from drowning. She had seen this before - back in the time she had just met her.

Jeongyeon reached out, one hand grazing Mina's right cheek as her eyes dilated in surprise. But before she could do as much as tenderly caress her, Mina flinched and looked away. 

Seeing her like this broke Jeongyeon' heart. 

It was morning now. There were a lot of unspoken words in the way Mina refused to look at her, eyes downcast and guilt-trodden. There was so much life in them, but it wasn't the kind that burned brightly, it was the kind of life that felt so much it was about to be devoured.

"I always wished I could turn back time," she sighed, eyes looking at the ceiling, "back then."

Mina looked at her, eyes widening in surprise. Jeongyeon gave her a small, crooked smile and looked back with eyes full of sadness and pain. "I could have saved you."

Regret was palpable in the way she spoke, voice as soft as feather, honest but hesitant. Mina turned away, her heart clenching at the notion that she made Jeongyeon feel like this when it was all her fault. How could he even look at the woman who had given her nothing but love? The person who always greeted her with a smile, who always accepted her? How could she look at Jeongyeon and not feel how much she had failed her? How much she had hurt her? "You couldn't have," Mina whispered, her voice fleeting, "I made the decision, even when you tried to make me see my wrong."

Jeongyeon took Mina's hands in both of hers. "Yet here you are, with me." 

Jeongyeon had always looked tough when seen by people who didn't know her, and yet she was the gentlest, kindest soul. Her warmth was healing - her presence... it was Mina's safe place. 

Mina looked at her and saw the small sad smile that crept her lips. The look in her eyes was honest, if not totally bare that you could see how much relief they held, how grateful they were, how solemn they looked. "Why?" Mina asked, her voice pained. 

"Why?" Jeongyeon countered back questioningly.

"Why are you doing this?" 

_'Why are you still here? Why do you keep trying when it is hopeless? Why don't you just let me go? Why do you do this to yourself? Why?'_

Jeongyeon sighed, removing one of her hands in Mina's to rub her temple. "Why not?"

"I'm... not worth it." There, Mina finally said it. She was lost, confused, hopeless. She had done too much damage already to those who cared about her, she has given her too much hurt.

"And who decides your worth? You?" Jeongyeon asked, staring intensely at her. Mina pursed her lips, heart racing as Jeongyeon finally removed her hand and put it in her hips. 

"You don't understand - "

"I do," she said, eyes bright with a flame that burns, serious. It felt like Mina was staring at the soul of someone who could consume her, who could cause her death. 

"You are blaming yourself for everything. You feel hopeless, tired and you feel like you have done enough damage," she breathed, and for a moment, she couldn't look away.

"But that's the point, you can still make a difference," continued, stressing out her frustration. “I built that shop because it was our dream. You gave me the courage to do it.”

This time though, Jeongyeon knew she couldn't let Mina go. If there was one thing she had learned through the harsh experience of losing her, it was to love her when she couldn't love herself but never walk away. She wanted to reach Mina this time around, reach not only her heart, but her soul. 

And maybe, in time, Mina would be able to see what they saw - a woman with so much kindness in her, that felt deeply for everyone around her. A woman who would do anything to make loved ones smile again and save them, even if she would lose her own. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but Jeongyeon believed in her because of what she had seen and experienced.

In slow, tentative steps, she went to her. And then held her tightly.

"You asked why? It's because I love you and that will not change, no matter what you think you have become."

Badump.

Badump.

_Badump._

Mina could feel her heart melting at every word, could feel her hatred dissipating in the warmth of Jeongyeon's body against hers. Her mind kept repeating them like a chant, eyes finally shedding tears as she realized what had just occurred.

Finally. She was home.

::::

* * *

VI.

Waiting. It had been her specialty in the last few years.

She had always been waiting – she waited for her to come home for as long as she could before they were chased away, waited for her to come back to the same bridge where they met.

Jeongyeon always waited for Mina to return to her.

“Mama, I want a different bedtime story this time,” a little girl asked. Her eyes were big and pleading as she sat on her bed, wearing her favorite bunny sleepwear and holding her pink stuffed rabbit.

Mina was beside her, storybook on hand. She faked a sigh and smiled at her daughter. “What bedtime story do you want then little pudding?”

“I want to know how you and Mommy met!” she proclaimed, “Chaeng-unnie told me today to ask you.”

“Oh? What did she tell you then?”

The little girl pouted. “Nothing, she said I should ask you,” she quipped, making Mina laugh. Trust Chaeyoung to try to do this when he was cornered, she thought. “Well, let’s see. Your Mommy was the biggest crybaby I ever met. I met her on a café she previously worked on when we were younger.”

“Is it like our café?” Brown eyes like hers asked curiously, bright and clever.

Mina nodded, removing the stray hair away from her face and tucking them in her ear. “It was Mommy’s previous home. Mama went there to eat with Aunt Sana and that was the first time I saw her.”

She closed her eyes and reminisced, it had been so long when that happened, and the events after weren’t really happy. A lot of things have changed ever since and she felt a breath of nostalgia hit her when she remembered how things once were. “We met again after a while and then I started working at the café with her and Aunt Nayeon.”

“Did she teach you how to make good coffee, Mama?” Her daughter queried excitedly.

“She did, I also taught her how to fight and stand up to bullies,” another voice entered the room, eyes warm as she snuggled next to their little girl.

“Mommy!” Jeongyeon looked at Mina and grinned as she turned to their daughter.

“Your Mama taught Mommy a lot of things too.”

Her heart clenched when she realized how long it had been. Could she remember this, years from now? Would she be able to think of it fondly knowing what happened after? “Mama has always been gentle and everyone loved her, but a lot of guys also try to hit on her. So mommy always rescues her.”

“Really?” Mina teased.

“Yes” Jeongyeon chuckled. The three of them laughed together, with their little girl holding both of their hands.

Mina recalled how much she feigned a cringe when Jihyo thought they were together and it made her smile when she imagined the priceless look on Jeongyeon’s face. “Your Mommy is the kindest, most emphatic person Mama has ever met.”

Her voice was so soft, almost as fleeting. “Mommy’s first gift to Mama was a dumb keychain that Aunt Nayeon made fun of, but it was important to Mama nonetheless.”

She didn’t know when or how it happened, but she never denied it when it did.

Jeongyeon chuckled cheeks flushed red as she listened intently to her bedtime story. “Mama had always been the more sensible one, also the kindest. She saved Mommy a lot.” She whispered, stroking her child’s hair.

“Do you remember the story of the Blue Bird?” Mina asked, earning a huge grin on her pudding head’s face.

“Yes, it’s my favorite!”

‘ _If happiness has a shape, one would wonder what kind of shape it has._ ’

“And what do we always tell you about the story?”

“Happiness exists in various shapes and colors.”

“Yes, the blue bird always has a place to return to. Mama is like that little bird.”

“Does Mommy make you happy, Mama?” the child asked, yawning. It was an inquisitive question, one that made both parents look at each other and smile. “Yes, very. Even if she is an idiot.”

“Mommy loves your Mama a lot.”

Their daughter chuckled, struggling to open her eyes as both stood up to tuck her and make sure she was comfortable, giving her a quick peck on each cheek. “I love you.. Mama, Mommy.”

Her right arm pressed a bit closer on Mina’s back, and she found herself leaning her face towards her shoulder as they silently observed the serene expression on their little one while she slept.

“Goodnight, my love.”

Maybe waiting was the best thing she ever did.


End file.
